Bodyguard
by CallMeHe2
Summary: Kirito becomes KOB leader's bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

Kirito's P.O.V

It was Saturday's morning, our clearing group was on floor 26 now. Since It's Saturday none other player should be in dungeon, because all clearing guilds take breakes on weekends. Even when It's death game people still take breaks and rest from all fights, well except for me. I work alone in front lines, I'm beater, nobody wants in me in any guild nor I want be in any guild. Anyways, I was walking through dungeon and suddendly I heard battle cry mixed with monsters roars. 'Someone in dungeon on saturday?' I immediately rush there and saw what I expected least, a beutyfull and one of the best players on Aincrad, Asuma. She killed wolf with linear sword skill, I never seen someone doing this skill with such speed. In Sao or Sword Art Online there are few types of avatars: Tanks, Fighters and Assasins . That girl should be a fighter, but mostly they use seords not rapiers and she's relying on speed and on streinght. She notice me looking or staring at her "What are you looking at? If you are to propose me, answer is no, if you're here to fight me, answer also no, I never duel in weekens" I lift my both hands in peace "Ah...neither of them, I just came here to grind some xp nothing more, hey why are you here?" She looked at me bit angier than before, I just shrunk a little bit and started explaining myself and her face made me a little bit uneasy "I-I...everyone taking day off in weekends and normaly they hang out with friends and since I am solo players I need grind some xp, why are you here alone?" she turned her face away from me "We can't waste our time by resting and hanging out with 'Friends', don't you understand? Every second here is lost IRL" I looked at ground "You can't do nothing by working alone" she put hands on her great curved hips "then why are you here alone?" I sign, one part of why I'm here is because I don't have else to do, another part is that I'm not in any guild so I have to grind more "I'm solo player, I have to grind more often then average cleaner" she nod "I understand, since we will be here probobly alone, we should make a party" I chocked "What? With you? I-I mean why would you want to party with a loser like me" She little bit smiled "For insurance" She sent me a party request, I asked once again "Do you really want to? You don't know who I am" she eyed me from toe to tip of my hair "Black swordsman, aren't you?" I got surprised how did she knew me "How did you know that's me?" She giggled again "Simple, Dark hair with black suit, also you have only one handed sword and you always travel alone. Everyone had heard this tale before" I nod "Are you in?" She asked me, I thought about it and hit "Yes" button.

Today I learned two things, First: Having someone who knows how to fight properly makes things easier, second: beutyfull things can be dangerous.

We sat on the ground and lean in the walls, few seconds later to break up uncomfortable silence she started talk "Man I never partied with such good player" I smiled "I never partied with badass like you, wait a sec, you have one of the strongest guild in Aincrad, doesn't that mean you always party with high levels players?" She gave sign "No.. lot of times I have to give them commands, I wish they could work more on their own" I bit laugh "Good for me that I'm not on any guild" she opened menu and in her hands spawned two sandwiches, she stretched one out in front of me "F-for me?" I asked her, she sign "Do you think I'm showing off?" I immediately took one and bite. Taste was glorious for a sandwich, even surpassing some expensives meals in restaurants "Where did you got them? They're so delicious!" I excited loudly "I made it by myself" I looked at her very surprised "Yes I can cook" she spoke with pride in her voice "I-It's just wow, I never expected commander and bad ass cleaner to cook that good" she kind of laughed. It was about 9 in evening and It's always dangerouss to walk alone in the darkness, you can even have unexpected meeting with red players, so I asked her "Well Commander Mrs. Asuna, do you want walk alone or you need escort through forest, you know there's great chances to meet red players" she put finger on her chin and made serious face "Assuming there's big chance to meet them and walking alone would be deadly dangerous, you can escort me and don't think I will pay you back with dinner" I held one hand "You won't need, promise. I just ask for sake of my safety" she looked at me rather anoyed for unknown reason.

Asuna's P.O.V

We we're walking through forest in silence, it felt very uncomfortable luckily Black swordsman behind me broke it "um how's your guild?" 'Why would he ask about guild? Maybe he wants to join in?' "Fine? Why asking?" He scratch his head "You know, you're only one female leader of famous clearing guild, I mean how do they listen to you?" 'Maybe he really wants go join in my guild' I started speak with satisfy voice "One of my guild's rule are 'Always be loyal to commander' If some disagree we have a duel" he gave me chuckle and asked "What happen If they win?" I gave chuckle as well "Dunno, I never lost duel before" we keep chatting until I felt something in my right shoulder, It was knife, but It's not just any simple knife but poisioned one. I felt how my body became limb, I started to lose my streinght untill finnaly I collapsed, but luckily Kirito caught me. In front of us from tree and bush jumped out red players "Oh you just look at it, It's commander and beater" 'This is so bad, I can't move at all and poison effect lasts for 2 minutes' Kirito spoke "Isn't here laughing coffin, I did expected you here" they laughed "Don't care we're number out both of you" Kirito chuckled, in his hands spawned purple crystal "Cure Asuna!" He yell and I started to fell how my limbs started to move on my commands "We're out level you" he spoke with smile in his face "Thank you Kirito" I thanked and stood up then draw my rappier "Who will be first to challenge me?" few of red players move a little in front "Don't forget there's only 2 of you" I smiled and then made serious battle face, I stood up in fight position, same done Kirito. I dash with my full speed and hit one of them really hard before he could reacht "Who's next?" I asked and few of them jumped back "Boss I think we should retreat" guy in back line suggest, I looked at Kirito and even I got surprised, he fights alone versus two of them in same time with no sweat "Wow" I mutered 'Such person in guild could be handy' after few seconds the all backed "We will meet again commander and swordman, afterwards they just gone in a smoke. When they finnaly gone I sheeted my sword back to my sheet which was on left hip "Good work swordman" he done same thing only on his back "You too Commander" we started walk back to town mostly chatting and sharing what we know about red players guild. We drift apart in center of 26 th floor's main city. I sat on fountain and sign 'Finnaly I'm alone' then I opened menu send short text message to my best friend in Aincrad "I'll come after 20 mins, I have some things to talk about" I walked next to teleportel and yell "Floor 10" in matters of seconds I was teleported to small village with wooden houses.

I came in Blacksmith's shop and sat next to counter, I heard voice from next room "I'm coming" when finnaly blacksmith showed up she look at me with surprised face "Asuna?! What are you doing here? You know It's Saturday and 10 P.M" she probably forget to read message "Did you read my message?" She shook head "No, was something important?" I thought for a sec "Kinda" she sat in front of me "Now tell" I started my story of today. "And then what? Did you ask him for a dinner?" I shook my head "No, we talked more about red players and parted away, anyway I came here for your advice" she got surprised again "Advice? Since when you take advices from me?" I sign "Yeah, but still I want invite a new person in a guild, but I don't know how my guild will reacht about him" to my surprise she answered immediately "If he will help clear game faster, then you should" maybe I should "And what if guild refuse to add him?" She smiled "Since when you listen guild? And I repeat, If this guy help you to clear this game then add him to guild" Lisbeth right If he help clear game faster then I should add him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey It's me again. Floor 26th Boss room.

1 weak past away since last time talked with Lisbeth and met him personally, we're fighting boss in 26th floor now and of course Kirito was fighting with us. We're fighting huge four arm monster with 4 heavy metal hammers which they were chained to his wrists, we split in 5 groups in order to kill boss with guarantee safety because in the game of death always first concern is safety. In boss raiding party are only 50 people, only 10 of them attack while others tank damage, this battle will be long.

I was near him and waiting for opening until his hammers started to glow blue and swung near me, in matter of safety I jumped in air to dodge his blow, but instead of me they hit ground and in matter of seconds all floor was covered by a blue colour. All of them collapsed on floor and couldn't move "I can't move" someone screamed "Oh no, we're dead! PLEASE I don't want to die!" someone started to panic, while I was looking at scene boss swung hammer at me, luckily I notice in last seconds,ll I was too slow so I had to block, but my avatar build was concerned to fight no to block, I lost 15% of my Max Hp which was about half now "At least I can stand" I murmed herself, another swung came at me and it was too fast to dodge so I had to block again, but suddenly I felt body behind me and wraping hands around me. We blocked together and I lost 0% of my Max Hp "If we block together, we have a good chance to survive" and it went few more times, global stun duration ended so we could proceed to kill boss, in the end we took him down with 0 deaths.

After fight.

Everyone were sitting except me, I walked next to black swordsman "Hello Kirito" he wasn't sitting alone, next to him sat leader of furizikan guild and they both looked at me with surprise "As well for you Klein" Kirito stood up and stretch his hand "Hello Asuna" I was looking at his hand wondering 'Should I shake his hand? Or not?' After few seconds of thinking I finnaly shook it "I came here to ask you something" he lift one of his eyebrow "Really? Me?" the guy next to him still sat with same surprised expression "Kirito do you want to join Knights of blood?" His eyes widen "M-me?" He almost spat, I just nod and started walk away until I remembered something "Come at KoB Hq in 21 o'clock and we will talk about this" then I finnaly left them.

Almost 21:00

I was sitting at my office and waiting for him, I send last few messages to guild's members and started drink coffee, well something which should be like coffee. I lean into chair and looked through window, there was orange sun shining his last seconds until night "I wish to be free now" I close my eyes and started sank into chair, but knocking at doors stopped my daydreaming "Come in" and black swordsman came in sight "Please sit" I pointed with my hands at chair across my table. He clean his throut and spoke "So why do you want me to join guild?" I cross my hands "As people know you're exceptionaly good player and with your help we could end this death game faster" he lean into chair "In front lines have lot of good players, but why exceptionaly?" 'That guy don't want to join my guild?' "You work hard, you're leveling as fast as me, you showed great strategy and you're God damn only solo playe left in front lines, that's enough?" he looked kind of scaried 'Maybe I scare him off?' "but what about your team mates? What if they won't accept me?" 'Really? Is that his real reason?' "We all have same goal, to clear Sao and if they won't accept you, I'll make them accept you" he put finger on chin "Okay I will join KoB, but with one condition" I crossed my hands "In my guild people who want escape game not who's forced, if you want leave? You can, but never expect to come back" I sign of thought that he won't join a guild only because of his aggtrsive leader "Okay, then I don't have any conditions" I stretched my hand and we shook "Welcome abord Kirito".

2 Weeks later.

After fighting in dungeon I notice something, Kirito is gone. I opened my friend list and pressed Show position It showed me he's in the edge of this floor's village. I found him laying by the tree on grass probably sleeping or something, I came next to him "You know other work hard in dungeon trying to clear it" he opened one eye and looked at me "Hey It's just _you_ " 'It's just you?!' It sounded like insult for me "I hope I'll find you later in dungeon, I don't have time to deal with people like you" I beggining to turn around but he cut in "I bet you didn't know, today is best weather in Aincrad per 3 months" he just slacking around "It programed this way, here weather is always good" he started sound so peacefull all for sudden, making me tired "If you just lay for a second, you could understand how breeze feels nice" I closed my eyes and probably went a sleep. Suddenly I felt so tired, I lay on grass next to him 'I just lay for a second and then I'll go back to work'. I closed my eyes and felt soft breeze going through my skin "He was right, breeze really feels nice" I said to myself...

Something got in my nose, I sneezed. I sat up and opened eyes. I never was expecting what I saw next, In front of me on wooden bench Kirito was sitting and looking at me with smile on his face "Good morning, slept well?" I didn't know how I should reacht. First I got angry for letting my guard down and for being all time near me while I was sleeping, but then I angryness was changed with grafullyness for staying and guarding me, I picked my sword and stood up "T- Thanks for guarding me, I could die here sleeping alone" he nod "No problem, but seriously how tired you were? You know how much time you slept?" I looked around and understood I slep for a quite time "Couple of hours?" I tried quess "Look at clock" I looked as he suggested "WHAT?! I SLEPT 8 HOURS?!" I couldn't believe, even in night I get 5 hours to sleep maxl, mostly because of nightmares but somehow I slept 8 hours straight "Oh gosh! I have work to do! By-" Before I could run away he grabbed my one hand "Chill, take day off, you work harder than all of us and there's reason why you slept so much" I thought for a second "Day off?" he nod "Yes, you must have at least once per all time" I accepted "Okay I will take day off" upon us settled silence "Sounds weird, but do want to catch a dinner?" Fortunetly he broke by his offer "Alright, where are we going?" "Whatever you want" he put finger on his face "I know good place for a dinner".

In the Restaurant...

I was sitting in restaurant finnaly able to relax from battlefield, I know I was sleeping all day, but it still felt different, Kirito was looking kind of stiff so I asked him "Are you alright Kirito?" He looked kind of nervous too "F-fine" then something hit me like a train "Are you nerveous because you are eating dinner in restaurant with a girl?" he only let "Uh" sound "If I know you better I could guess this your first time with this experience" I put fork in salad "Don't worry Kiri-" then second thing hit me 'People, they're staring at us, that's the reason.' "Thanks for a dinner, this is nice place" He lean in his chair and looked like he's not nervous anymore "Well commander must eat in proper place" I should be anoyyed or gracefull? I don't know "And sorry for people.. staring at us like that" he almost laughed "Don't worry, I am used to stares anyway, I am black swordsman anyway" He was wearing white uniform with red cross on his back "Not so black anymore" I giggle a bit "Apearently someone made me wear this" I also wanted get down to work here so I made my serious face "Thanks for guarding me today, not many people would do that" "You would had done same" I lower my head and looked at table "Yes I would, but not everyone else" 'I wonder how guild dealing with him' "Tell me honestly, how my guild mates threathing you?" I know he will lie "Normally, I guess" I looked straight at his eyes "I know this is lie and you don't go well with guild, so I want ask you something, do you want be my bodyguard?" Then he looked straight at my eyes, like he looking something in them "You're right I don't go well with guild, being your bodyguard? Do you really want me to be your defender?" I nod "I won't ask you for nothing" he chuckle "Good point" I asked again "Do you want it?" He put finger on chin "Honestly your guild mates are assholes, I rather be working with you than with them, yes I accept your offer")


	3. Chapter 3

Let's get back to this horrible fanfiction. Oh I will **try** naming chapters, doesn't mean it will go well with it.

Unusual Blacksmith

Next day... Kirito's Pov.

"It's 7 in the morning" I said to myself. I got up still half asleep, went for quick shower, but still It did't helped at all "Damit Asuna, why so early?" after short breakfast I closed and locked my doors so none could break in and head out to Asuna. After 20 minutes of walking I came at her house in 17 floor, It was nice cozy wooden house. I stood at her door somewhat nervous, maybe because first time in my life I was going to girl's house to meet with her? I knocked her doors and I heard her voice instantly "Come in" opened doors and found Asuna in her casual clothing with aproan on her waist "Sorry I lost time track" she put food on table which was looking good "Well I thought you had been having short breakfast so enjoy food" I was surprised, I thought she never makes dishes because she's leader of strong guild and don't have time for those dishes. I took off my coat and sit right next to her "Thanks for a breakfast Asuna, you're right I had short breakfast" she giggled 'She looks entirely different, softer, calmer and more enjoying time in this death game' "So we have any plans for today?" I put food in mouth and I froze for a few seconds "Kirito?" I heard her calling me "This is the best food I ever ate in Sao" she bit blushed 'wow she can blush too' "Thanks, I made by myself" damn she's good cooker "I just like cooking" I decide back to work "So plan for today?" She put finger on her gorgeous chin "Well... we will gonna have to find place for today grinding, after we will go to the meeting of Leaders of guilds and Also I never got chance to repair my rapier this week" this is going to be a long long day...

With my help we found pretty good spot for Xp farming, I and Asuna stay there untill noon, then we left because we had duties to do. We teleported at 28th floor, it uuwas nice village reminding old England. "Remind me, what are we doing in here?" She was looking at environment and just now I notice how positive she looks "Going to the meeting, we will decide what should we do with this floor" didn't they wanted to clear this game faster? but I left that thought behind. I came in huge house or mansion, we sat on a couch while others sat on others couches. The man with blue hairs stood up among us "Hello, let us begin meeting" he sat back to his place, guy with Red hair stood up "Thank you Diavel, as you all know we're here to discuss about this lovely floor" one man raised hand and I instantly recognize that person "Kibou" I whisper to myself" probably Asuna heard that,u because she lean and whispered to me "If you want to speak first raise your hand" Kibou stood up and pointed at me with his finger 'Not here and now' "What the heck he's doing here?! He's a beater" everyone in room except Asuna looked at me, thank fully Asuna raised her hand "I decide to follow the rule, I got my bodyguard, please shut up now and back to main point" Kibout sat all growling and giving me a death glare, I whisper to her "Thanks Asuna" she stood up "Yesterday we discovered our next floor boss, but I didn't send scout group yet" Adult man with long black hair held hand and stood up "Is there problem with boss? Why don't we just kill him" Asuna without lifting hand resume speaking "As we all know this is death game, right? We can't risk with people lives, I suggest with stick with our leveling rule, do you agree Kirito?" She looked at me 'She so positive, intelligent and ONLY female in this meeting' "Yes, I agree with Asuna, after all safety comes first and lives is biggest matter here, I am right?" few people nod. "We should vote" Kibou spoke "Who thinks we should wait raise your hand, who thinks we should move forward keep your hands low, but remember, time doesn't wait" they all looked at each others. 8 people vote for waiting and 4 people vote for moving forward, Diavel stood up "So we farm xp until we hit our average boss raiding group level double as boss, with that we end our meeting, thanks for your time and Asuna" she looked at him "Nice that you stick to our rules" with that we leave this mansion and set our direction to teleportel "You hungry?" out of nowhere she asked 'Actually I am' "Not that much, but I rather get something to eat before fighting" she opened menu window "Me neither, do you know nice place?" I scratched my head "I know one, but I don't really think that something like you should go there" She looked at me kinda confused "Why?" I spoke uncertainetly "Because your to high rank for that place" She laughed "As long as food good I'm fine with it, besides one of my friends will join"

At that restaurant...

"This kinda nice place, not too big neither too small and It's not crowded" we sat at table next to window "So when friend of yours will join?" She opened menu and probably checked messages "Any minute" we sat across each other "So when we go to see blacksmith? I need repair my armor and sword" She closed menu "Have patience Kirito" 'Like you have' I wanted say back, but I was too hungry "I'm hungry" At my right side I heard girly voice "Asuna, how long it have been?" Asuna stood up and hugged her "about a weak" girl with pink hair giggle "Seems like months" she looked at me "This bodyguard of your?" I lift my hand bit "Err...Hi?" She just took it and shook "Hello, Name's Lizbeth, but people call me Liz" she let go of my hand and sat next to Asuna "So how did you became her Savior?" If I were eating I would be choking right now "Savior? I'm her bodyguard" I shoot short glance at Asuna 'Why you're so quiet?' "But still, I never thought she will get a male as bodyguard since few guys trie-" Asuna put her hand on Liz's mouth "It's secret Liz" she bit laughed "Oh yeah, my bad" she bit glared one seconds at Lizbeth "I still wanna know" I didn't knew by himself how.I got in this position "I...err..hel...-" gladly I was cut off by Asuna "He just helped with some stuff, later I asked him to come into my guild because of his skills, weeks later I notice that he's having a bad time with guild mates and Guild policity required all leaders to have a bodyguard so I promoted him to where he is" by the time Asuna ended her speach food was already served. "Bone appetite" After saying those words I dug into food. Few minutes there was silince until Liz decide to ruin with a bang "Are you two dating?" I almost choke and Asuna dropped her fork, I looked at Asuna and she looked at me, we're both were blushing "You know well Liz that I don't have time for dates" she laughed "Come on, someday you have to find your alpha male to have fun with him" With word Fun Liz winked at me "What?" I blured out flatly. I was wrong to put food in mouth at that time "You know, have sex" I totally chocked "What?!" Me and Asuna said in unision "You can have Sex in this game?!" I started blush like mad probably, this made me super uncomfortable and Asuna speechless "Well of course, how can you don't know that?" 'They never mentioned that I can have sex in this game, oh yeah I was 14 then' "Maybe because I'm not an adult" she smiled "Neither do I? Wanna try? I have spare room" I fell from the chair on my back, Asuna looked terrified at the moment and Lizbeth laughing hard as she could "Just joking, I'm not a slut"

Later that day... Bit of Asuna's Pov.

He escorted to my house "Thanks for escorting me, seriously it wasn't necessary" he scratched his head "This is what bodyguard suppose to do, good night Asuna" nobody said that in Sao "Thanks, have sweet dreams by yourself" then we parted ways. I had no strength left in me, probably Lizbeth suck it all, immediately I slipped into my bed under covers. Checked my mail box, found nothing interesting. I glance at watch in menu "no wonder I'm tired It's 01:30" closed menu and lay in bed looking at ceiling 'What a strange guy Kirito is, sometimes he looks so naive like he's never had a girlfriend' with thoughts of him I fell asleep...

"OH SHIT! I AM LATE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks, I present you another chapter! Have fun guys!

Promise.

Asuna's Pov.

1 year. 1 Year we are stuck in this death game. 1 Year we have to fight for our lives. 1 Year since last time I saw my family, I miss them so much. We finnaly beat 31th floor boss, The Dragon. It was strange fight tho, thanks goodness we had 0 casualties, but still it was weird probably because we fought 3 hours straight. "I can't believe we fought a dragon, a real freaking dragon!" my bodyguard was really thrilled "But he had strong armor or skin" He looked at distance "I wonder what next creatures Kayaba will bring to battlefield?" He asked probably rhetorical question 'Does he count days in this world?' "Hey Kirito, do you know what today is?" He nod "Of course I know, a year ago we started this game, how could I miss this" We went up stairs and found a Swamp themed floor. I could see huge frogs from a distance, and all floor was muggy and wet "Next creatures is gigantic frogs, really Kayaba?" I answer in a earlier question "Well at least It's not slimes" he laughed for a second. Like I mention before all ground is muggy and wet and I just bought new pair silver boots, he started go towards nearest city where teleporter should be "Hey Kirito we do have a problem" he looked at me "We do?" I looked at him probably blushing "I bought new Silver boots" Now he looked confused "and I don't want to put my shoes into this mud" he rolled eyes "And what do you want me to do?" I felt very uncomfortable to ask "Could you carry me, to the nearest walk patch" he just looked at me rather surprise "Really? Why don't you just take off your shoes and walk bare feet" I know he won't carry me if I ask him, I have make him to carry me. I moved my hands behind my back and started look at him shyly at same time play with dirt with one feet "Pleaaaaase! Kirito.." I saw how see started to look around 'My plan is working' "Okay, but to the closest patch" I hopped on his back "Thank you Kirito!" He signed started walk to the nearest city location. Unfortunately to Kirito I asked him bit more to carry me until we met...Klein. "You just look at that" I heard voice from right side 'Oh god' he was all smirking on us "So your Girlfriend finnaly ask you to carry her" he gets on my nerves fast when trying to pull stuff like this "He's not my Boyfriend!" He's even more smirking "Sure, and I'm strongest Sao player" I climbed down from Kirito "She didn't wanted to ruin her new shoes" Kirito interupted, yet he still wore same smirk "Lucky man Kirito, aren't you?" He was kinda confused "I guess" 'Why would he be lucky? He have to guard me from people who try to kill me and some others stuff' I straightened my chin "I don't have time to talk with you Klein, I'm going to teleport gates" I started walk foward still hearing Klein "Geez what's wrong with her?" I turned on my spying skill to hear them "Maybe because y-" he stopped speaking I looked at them, looked like Kirito was listening something, but then I heard something flying through the air and it hited me, it was an Arrow? "Asuna!" he run to my side "Asuna!" Kirito took out an arrow out of my shoulder. I couldn't move "I can't move" I said in weak sound. Kirito turned at me "Don't worry" he looked back at swamp from where arrow came "It's ARCHERS" Kirito yell "Archers?!" Klein asked "There's at least 20 of them!" Klein and Kirito looked at each other then at me "Klein run with Asuna, I'll try to cover both of you" Klein noded and I try to decline "No" my voice was weak too "Asuna, you're poisoned not only with paralyzed, but with weakness potion too, which means even when paralyzed will end you still be feeling weak. Couldn't argue with that "Then leave me alone, then you will be able to escape safe" Kirito's eyes bit widen "We're getting out of here together" he looked at Klein "Right!"..Klein picked me and started running, thanks God Kirito was running after us, only trying to block all arrows and he's doing good job at it. "We're almost there!" Yelled Klein and after few steps we run into safe zone. They sit me on first bench they saw, paralyze effect was still on "Thank you both" I murmed "Can you look after Asuna for a few minutes?" Klein nod and he walked away. There was awkward silence for a few seconds, but Klein broke it "Soooo how are you feeling?" 'Well that's lame question, at least it's not tease question' "Pretty fine, I think paralyze ended" I tried to stand up but collapsed, luckily Klein caught me "Sit down, will ya?" He put me again on bench "I'm that bad person for you?" I lock my hands on chest "No just your teasing is very annoying, both of us know well we can't be something" 'Oh God what I'm doing?' "Why?" He asked "Well I don't have time for that and Kirito deserve something better" for a few seconds Klein stayed in silince but then he talked once more "Can I ask you something?" I looked at him confused 'If he's try to pull something on me I'm kicking his balls' "Could you watch over Kirito? Sometimes he's hard to talk with and sometimes he can be too much into fight" I nod "Okay, I will". By that time Kirito was coming back with 3 sandwitches in his hands "I'm back and Asuna, can you move?" I nod then he gave me a sandwhitch. It was tasty one "So you guys still gonna activate teleport games?" Klein asked, but Kirito shook his head "Nah, we leave it to you, now Asuna only need rest" Klein said in low tone "And still saying you're not couple" I started growl, but Kirito interrupted "So we will be going" I stood weakly with shaking knees, but luckily Kirito supported me. We walked into Inn with 2 beds and small coffee table between them. He sat me on bed "Thanks Kirito" he nod "No problem Asuna, but next time be little bit aware of environment" had to admit, it was my fault and I was ashamed by my mistake, next time someone could die because of my mistakes. I felt hand on my shoulder "Don't worry that much about mistakes, everyone do them, even me" I lower my head "My mistakes could cause deaths" he wrapped arm around me "Don't worry you have me, to repair mistakes" that really made me bit calmer.

Some time later we're both laying in our perspectives beds. Silence was upon us so gave him a question "Kirito, do you miss your family?" He looked at my in the eyes "Everyday, I miss my family, even tho she's not real" I saw glimpse of sadness in his eyes "Not a real family? I don't understand" he turned his head to window "I'm adopted, few years ago when I was 10 years old I hacked into city's research base and find out that my real parents died...when I was little" I notice how tears starting fill his eyes "How about you Asuna?" His teary eyes made me sad and homesick feeling added lot to it and I broke down "I-I-I miss them" I felt how my cheeks became wet from tears "Father, brother and even mother" I made myself into ball and started sob loudly, but I felt warms hands around me and heard how he coed me.

Kirito's Pov.

She fell asleep "Poor Asuna, she's missed her family" I whisper to myself. I missed my family too, Suguha with her mother. Now I felt guilty of thought how I threat Suguha, I didn't wanted myself from her "at least distancing gave me one positive thing" I whisper again to myself "Asuna" somehow thinking of her gives me a spine chills, can't figure why, maybe of her beauty? Personality? Her inner strength? Or maybe all together? If I could know. "I promise, you will see your family Asuna once more, no matter what" I said louder to make a good promise to myself.

Back to Asuna.

I woke up pretty cheerful, probably I slept well last night. I felt something in my hairs, I turned and saw Kirito. Instead of waking I left him to sleep a bit more, after all he deserve it. I closed doors and went to get some ingredients. Some time later I backed to our inn where we slept, I opened doors and found still sleeping Kirito. I shook him gently "Kirito, wake up, It's morning" I he covered his head with blanked and face opposite direction "5 more minutes mom" I couldn't hold myself, I laughed so hard "It's me Asuna, you dummy" he turned at me and squeaked "Ekk!" I still keep laughing "Calm down, I made some breakfast" hearing what I said he stopped "B-breakfast?" I nod, then opened inventory and in my hands spawned few sandwiches "Here you go, enjoy" his face showed biggest smile I ever seen "Thanks Asuna" and we both dugged into meal.

One more thing, I had no nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Forest Giant

"Switch!" I yell when I started to engage, he countered frog's attack and backed then I dashed in front of it before it could reacht I sliced frog in half. Sound of exploding polygons marked our victory "Nice last move" he pat my shoulder "Not bad by yourself" I punched his shoulder lightly "Come on let's catch us late dinner" we went to the nereast city. We found small restaurant, it wasn't famous for sure, inside of it we saw Lisbeth so we decided to sit next to her. We approached her "Mind if we join you? " she was kinda surprised "Kirito? Asuna? What are you doing this late?" We sat opposite of her "We were grinding" she shot glance at us "That late?" I nod "Yeah, sometimes we have some jobs to do and then we don't have to grind so we sometimes grind at late to catch up with others players" Liz chocked "Catch up? Your levels are one of highest in game, anyways I hadn't seen you in a while" I sigh "We had lot of things to do and by lot I mean lot" Waiter approached and we made our orders. Lizbeth asked "How's going in frontlines? " we just shriged shoulders "We're stuck" I answered "We need find a key" Kirito ended. Liz giggled "What's so funny?" I asked more roughly than I should "Nothing, did I ever told you that you both could make a good couple" Kirito choked and I reacted too much offensive "God! No!" She just looked at my face "Definitely, do you ever thought about being couple? " this time Kirito answered, he was some kind of blushing "We don't have time for that" Lizbeth laughed "you're technicly in dating" I wanted to stand up and yell, but Kirito just put hand on shoulder "Lizbeth we can't be on a date because we're not dating neither having those kind of feelings for each other" then we sat in silence and just ate. Until Liz broke it "So guys did new quest?" Ki and me looked at each other "Quest? " we said in same time and Liz just nod, then Kirito put fingers on chin and turned his 'think mode' on "We just found a boss room and there comes new quest, could it be? " I just shrugged "Who knows, maybe it is? " then we looked at each other again and then at Lizbeth "Show us" we said in unision...

Next morning. Asuna's P.O.V

We're standing in current highest floor's gates and waiting for her "Where is she?" He yawned "Have little bit more patience Kirito" teleported started to shine in blue colour Finnaly" I just rolled my eyes, person known as Lizbeth showed up. After following 35 minutes we finnaly reached our destination "This is NPC for a quest" it was man with big stick and huge hat, more like wizard. We approached him and started conversation, after it quest yes/no button poped, we both nod and pressed yes, button. Quest log updated with first mission 'In order of defeat quest you need find a trust worthy warrior, find and kiss opposite sex your trust worthy warrior' I just shrieked "What?!" judging by his face he was as well surprised "It's pathetic" Liz came and read then looked at me with smug on her face "I don't see any problem with that" Is she trying to make me jealous? "But actually we have Liz" he doesn't trust me? "And what it is?" He just shrugged his shoulders "Maybe Asuna don't want to kiss me?" She looked at me and smiled wider "You could kiss me, I'm girl too you know" he started blush "Ugh..." she started lean into him and they were close. I don't know what happen to me, but I shrieked "No!" they both looked surprised "I'll do it, Quest says it needs trust worthy" Liz looked at me with a smile "Someone is jealous" I yelled once again "No! I'm not!" then I just took by his cooler and forcefully I kissed him. I notice Liz's reaction and she had mouthopen reaction, the kiss felt odd and good at the same time. Suddenly under us ground started to shake, in front of us spawned biggest. Monster my eyes ever laid on it. It's one finger big as me "Oh my God" our quest log updated 'To prove your trust defeat this forest giant' I was lost and terrified, I heard how he draw his sword out of his sheet "Let's give it our best try" he yelled and we engaged.

Lizbeth swinging hammer at it's legs tried to off-balance golem, but it was useless, his size way too big to feel anything. Meanwhile me and Kirito tried to deal some damage, we did, but It's nothing compared to his Max Hp pool "Damit" I only heard Kirito's words before he dashed away towards golem's side. "Liz! Try hit it's head with your hammer" she nod and started to spin to get some throwing power, I run after Kirito and told our plan "When Liz release her hammer we try hit monster afterwards" he nod and I give signal to Liz to let go off of the hammer. She released and we both runed up it's arms and with hammer's impact we managed hit critical hit to it's head. It still didn't enough damage as effort "Crap, It's hardly beatable" he said with nervous smile "Well then we have to try harder" It started to rain on top of everything. The monster was too strong for us, we just couldn't do enough damage "We have to retreat this monster is too strong for us 3 to take take on" we dodge It's hit "I don't like running from fight, I have to admit, it is impossible to win. "I'll distract golem, go both I think I'm fast enough to run away" without response I charged in. I heard Kirito yelling something for me, but I couldn't make it out what it was but after few seconds I understood.

Lizbeth P.O.V

Kirito yelled "Watch out!" but still she got hits by It's attack and got unconscious "Go Liz it's too dangerous for you" he spoke suddenly, but I refuse "I won't, she's my friend as he just signed "Please be careful" then he charged in like Asuna, he dodged monsters hit by inches. I didn't know what should I do the thing is too strong neither my crowd control works on him. Suddenly big flame ball went past me and hit to It's head "Hop in" Girl about 14 years old showed up with big rideable dragon "I can help you" the girl spoke once more, I looked at Kirito and Asuna "Follow me with urban pet". He run straight to Asuna and got her on girl's pet "Okay girl start run slowly so me and that guy could catch up, can your drake carry 4 people?" She looked down "Not really..." I looked once more on Kirito, by the looks he was tired probably from constant dodging. "Pick this girl get her to the nearest Inn, we pay you later" Girl nod and left with her pet I run to Kirito. "Asuna is safe" we dodge one hit "Good" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand "We're just running!" Actually we managed to run away from it. After escape we lie down on wet grass cuz out of exhaustion, few seconds later I heard snoring sounds and Kirito already asleep. I laughed my ass off it, I had to hold back not to draw something on his face. I got Kirito on my back and carried him to the closest Inn and found same girl sitting on a bench of register room. I stretched my hand to greet her "Lizbeth, but people call me Liz" she stretched her hand and we shook "Silica and people call me Silica" I pointed my finger on a guy who's laying on my back for a moment "Help me with this" she nod then stood up and helped me carry him upstairs. There was only one bed so we had to fit Asuna and Kirito in one bed, but before that we had to remove soaked clothes from Kirito "Silica did you remove wet clothes from Asuna?" cute girl nod "Yeah, she was soaked" I had to dress down Kirito and he had kinda nice body, after I lied Kirito besides Asuna "They look like cute couple" I was right they really do look like a nice couple "You know Silica let's take a picture of them then blackmail later" I felt evil smile grow on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Guardians of the forest.

Kirito's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and found out lying in a bed, something was strange tho, maybe because the bed was for two people or girl lying besides me. "Wait? What?!" I whispered loudly, we're not just laying beside each others, but under one blanked then crazy idea popped in the head "Did we?" I checked under blanked and thanks god we were in our perspective underwears. I started smile like an idiot of thought doing 'something' with her "Yep, that's NEVER happen". I heard her something numbling under her nose like "No no Liz that's not true" or else I wasn't sure neither I care. I looked at her, but then she opened her eyes. We had cold stare at each other until she took her rapier, she ram me at the wall " You want mess with me?! With that smile of yours, huh?!" I was all soaked from sweat, seconds later Liz runned in with same girl as before, Lizbeth took photo "I told you they're perfect couple" girl nod "Now I believe" Liz even more tease "Look at Asuna, already all aggressive on him" she done naughty smile and Asuna instantly turned red "W-w-w-What?! No! He wanted mess with me" Liz keep smiling "I bet It's all your fantasy or rather, desire?" She even lift one eyebrow. Asuna looked so embarrassed she started to cover her body which I have to admit, It's curvy and kinda sexy. Then those two girls were leaving me and Asuna alone "Next time I wake up besides you half naked, you are dead, got that?!" I nod, she started to blush "Would you mind to turn away I need to change and if you look you will say goodbye to your eyes" I turned away and waited her patiently. Few seconds later she says "You can look now" and when I looked at her my jaw dropped, she looked stunning "Don't stare at me like that" I couldn't torn my eyes away from her "Ugh...sorry". Then she left me alone to get dressed. This Inn had two bedrooms and living room "I wonder who was that girl with that pet?" then I left this bedroom. In other room I found Liz teasing Asuna about something and there was younger girl about in her 15th sitting on chair "Oh hi Ki, how's sleeping? You didn't though of Asuna, did you?" Asuna gave me a glare "N-no" she had huge grin on her face "Sure" "I Didn't" she was trying to tease me now, younger girl was looking at us smiling. I stretched my hand "Kirito" we shook hands "Silica, I know Lizbeth told me your name" then we release our hands "Thanks Silica for helping us" she smiled "I couldn't just walk away, I had to do something" I smiled back "Thanks for that" Lizbeth interrupted us "Okay guys stop it, otherwise you will make Asuna jealous" she glared at me again and I just sign "Jokes aside what should we do with boss?" Now Asuna came next to us "Like always, beat it and open upper floor" then idea creeped into my mind, but I denied cuz that was impossible.

Asuna's P.O.V

Ugh sometimes I hate Liz, I mean really why she tease me so much? it's not like I'm going to like this guy and we already settle our relationship. After morning we split up, Kirito went get supplies for boss raid and I went to meet with my guild. I found them grinding in floor 31 which is below our current floor. I watched them from far away to see how they're doing by themselves and I have to admit it was kinda satisfying to watch how my guild already grown up that much. Anyways I approached them and for a few seconds nobody notices me until I makes loud "Ahem" sound and all of the stir "Don't worry guys I'm not here to criticise you today, but we have huge job to do today..." then I started to tell news to them.

Few hours later.

I gather my all guild members and meet them in the same place where we started this quest last time. There was same old man 'The Quest giver'. I went to Kirito to get my stuff back "Oh hey Asuna you won't believe, we have to re-do quest, I mean the kissing part." I shook my head immediately "No no no no no no. Not in front of everyone" Liz joined us "I'm not afraid" Kirito started to blush and that made me feel jealous for no reason "For the sake of peole" sounds like Kirito encouraging himself "Okay, get ready!" I said and everyone started to gather around us. So Kirito and Lizbeth stood in front of each other and started to kiss, they looked like enjoying this and they started to depen a bit and I had to broke them for **our** sake "Alright that's enough" from their looks they like it their little kiss, Crap...

Everyone was pushed out except me Kirito Lizbeth and Silica with her pet, around us and big area became unwalkable field, anyone who tried come they all bumped into invisible wall. Huge roar pierced through the field, enough to get me to cover ears and from ground bigger golem crawled than last time we met, It had 4! HP bars "Oh shit" I heard Kirito cursing "I bet he's too slow for me" he smiled a bit and asked "Wanna give a try?" I nod and without any doubt I run towards boss. This time golem was actually slower, I could dodge any attack and it wasn't giving me hard time. It tried to smash me, but I dodge with ease and run up by It's arms and done direct hit to it's head, do a little bit of damage. I land on the ground "Ki! It's slower, like a lot!" He nod.

The most part of the fight wasn't that hard. It did more damage, but it was slower and with Silica and Liz we brough down Monster's Hp to the last gauge. The golem backed for a few seconds and then splitter in army. About 60 warriors "What the funk?" Liz yelled, I saw Kirito's smile on his face "This will be fun" he said and I fell smile creeping into my face. "We will work in pairs, I go with Silica and Asuna will go with Lizbeth" I felt disappointed, I didn't knew why and anger at the same time, I only nod as we split.

We stood back to back fighting for our life "Try not to die Liz" she was irritating me by being here, I tried to forget her by slashing as much Guardian of the forest as I could.

Silica's P.O.V

I was scared, I shouldn't feel scared cuz he defended me ,but I was "Are you okay?" He asked me and I just nod informing that I was kinda okay. My best friend Pina being with me and helping me to beat those Guardians, but It was too much for me. They weren't very hard, but it's too much in count, I never been strong fighter nor in here nor in real life I just don't want everyone to care me like some useless girl so this is my reason why I left 1st floor on that very day. "Dodge Silica!" I heard Mr Kirito saying and I did in instance, Guardian's dead body flew past me and turned into countless polygons "Thanks for warning" I told him. I dodge attacker's attack and stabed enemy in the neck and it turned into polygons after one hit, THAT WAS THEIR WEAKNESS! "Guys! The neck! The neck is their weakness!" They all nod and then I heard more sounds of polygons.


	7. Chapter 7

Before we start: I'm really really sorry for this short and probably boring chapter, but It will be important to future chapters.

Chapter 7. Separate.

Silica's P.O.V

After unwalkable field gone I collapsed on grass and raised my fist in the air "We did it!" Kirito just chuckled "Of course we did!" He sat right next to me. All the players rushed around Asuna and Lizbeth and none came near us "Mr Kirito why aren't you celebrating with them?" He just sigh and It's never good sign "Have you ever heard about beaters?" I nod because everyone heard of them "Well I am one of them" I felt him tense a little bit so I put my palm on his "You are good Mr. Kirito" he smiled "Stop with 'Mr' just call me 'Kirito', K?" I nod once again then we just lay there for a few minutes. "Hey Silica, did you got LA?" I Didn't knew what was that 'LA' "What is LA?" I asked him trying not to feel embarrassed "It's last attack bonus, you get by last hitting monster or boss" I opened menu and there was sitting notification 'You got last attack bonus Forest's key' I pressed on it and big key formed in my hands. Kirito yelled "Oh that key is huge!" I had to admit I never seen a key of this size. We looked for a few seconds then he asked "Can I borrow this key? We think It's important item to proceed in floor climbing" I put key into his palms "It's yours now, I am glad to help frontliners" he opened menu and went to trading section, "I don't need any money, like I said before I am glad to help frontliners" he put his finger on chin probably started to think "How's about dinner treatment? Tomorrow's night, sounds good?" I was frozen, nobody ever asked me out for a dinner "Y-yes, I mean o-okay" I felt so embarrassed "I'll send you time and place where we met and dress fancy, sorry Silica but I have to go and Liz will help you get back to safetown" he stood up and left me, sooner or rather pink haired teen came next to me "He's hot, Isn't he?" I felt my cheeks burning...

Kirito's P.O.V

I stood alone in front of huge green doors, I breath deep once "Okay Kayaba, show me what you got us this time?" Huge key spawned in my palm and put in keyhole, huge doors openeed and... It was next floor, it had lot of huge grass and cat's family monsters. I stepped in. After walking 30 minutes first monster approach me, It was Angry Tiger. He launched at me with full speed and I dodge it, but barely "Whoah, they're faster than I imagined" I spoke to myself, I tried to block attack directly but that beast is too damn strong, I met him directly, but I fell on my back and he pressed me down to ground. I got enough of him already plus I was tired and hungry. I just stab into beast's abdomen and he just roar in agony turning into polygons "Damn they're faster but as well as stronger than I imagined." I finnaly reached main city and I got disappointed, It's just small village with few shops and inns. After activating teleporter all I wanted was sleep and food so I decided to try this floor's cuisine and get some room for shutdown. The lunch was satisfying and beds better than I expected.

Lizbeth P.O.V

After ending that boss I let Asuna celebrate victory with her guild alone, I saw how Silica and Kirito spoke and went apart "He's hot, Isn't it?" I decide to tease her a little, her check started to get slightly redder "Um..." It's so satisfying to tease people sometimes "So let's get you safe" I gave her hand to stood up then we started head to main city. We talked some girly stuff "So Liz do...you...have..boyfriend" nobody ever asked me this, I looked down "No" we were looking at alternate direction then she asked "Do you have any interests?" Why she needed that kinda information "Any reason why you want to know?" I don't blur out my secrets to everyone "It's just, you look so pretty and I thought you had plenty of boyfriends by herself and I wanted- ah. this is stupid!" She was all red right now "I have few interest, but they have their own interests I don't want to brake their relationships over me, so what did you want to ask?" I looked at her and she looked away "Ahh nothing!" I just gave her stare and she sigh "Guy treating me for a dinner and said to dress fancy, what should I do?" I rolled my eyes "Duh, dress then go and don't forget to kiss him hard" she became even redder "Um, thanks" then we split apart, I wonder who's the lucky one.

Asuna's P.O.V

I was sitting alone in my office as per usual. When I'm not in grinding mood I sit in my office and dealing with 'paper' things. Some unfamiliar guy came in "Hello, where I could find a leader of KOB?" I rolled my eyes cuz everytime and everyone who comes here ask same question "You looking at her" then he bend in front of me "I am sorry to insult you, It's just rare for such beautiful lady like you to rule best guild in Aincrad" I felt something good about this guy "So did you came to join us? Many do, but only few can" I gesture him to sit in chair in opposite direction of me. He sat and we started our **real** conversation "So what can you do?" I let him think a little "I am good frontliner and I'm learning shooting from bow skill" ranger will be needed in upper floors only last thing I needed to know "What is your motive, why do you want to join this guild?" He answered without thinking "To help players defeat this game and help frontliners when they need my aid" I nod "Okay, come back tomorrow by then you will know if you make it" then he said goodbye and left me alone.


End file.
